


Cinderini

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Before her mother died, Trini was told to have courage and be kind. It took everything in Trini to keep her promise when her father remarried a wretched woman by the name of Rita Repulsa.All Trini wanted was to go to a ball...





	Cinderini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/gifts), [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> Jadedsunshine, happy anniversary. It's been one year of being together, of falling in love...and it all started with a power rangers fic. It all started with Trini and Kimberly and your choice to say yes to a baseball fic. It's crazy how time has passed and I couldn't have asked it to go down any other way. I know how much you love the story of Cinderella, how you sometimes feel like you're Cinderella. I hope moving here with me can be the start of our happily ever after. I am so so lucky that you have come into my life. And I cannot wait to see Cinderella as a play with you tonight to celebrate this special day. 
> 
> Barb!! It's ALSO our one year anniversary of being friends. One year ago you drew me art to wild pitch, I didn't even follow you or know who you were. But god it made my day so much, I got into a minor car accident that day and despite the car damages...you were able to bring a smile to my face. A lot has changed in a year. But I have to say I am SO so proud of you and how far you've come with your art. Just one year ago you were drawing sketches in notebooks and sharing them online and now...now you have a tablet, full color, you've grown so much as an artist and I'm happy that I was able to see you progress and grow along the way. Thank you for being such a great friend and for everything you've done for me.
> 
> The Trimberly fandom has changed my life in the craziest way. I owe this fandom everything.

Once upon a time a long time ago, in a kingdom in a far away realm, there lived a young girl whose future was as bright as the sun. Trini Gomez lived a life of the upper class. Her father would go away on business, while her mother took the time to play with her daughter. The family was beloved near and far. Life was  _ perfect.  _

Until it wasn’t. 

A young Trini rushed through the kitchen, giggling all the way as she stole a bread roll from the house cooks basket. She was off playing hide and go seek with one of the maids son’s, Billy. Shoving the bread in her mouth she snuck behind the chimney and pressed a finger to her lips. She mustn’t be found, she wanted to win the game after all…

The game would never finish. Trini would never forget the scream she heard from the outside. 

“Help! I need help! Lady June is in labor!” 

The town doctor arrived within the day upon hearing the joyous news. June was to have a baby! Two in fact! Trini would have twins for younger brothers. It should have been one of the happiest days of the Gomez families life. 

Only Lady June lost too much blood, there were complications in delivering her sons. Trini watched in horror as her mother’s life slowly started to slip away.

“No, no! This mustn’t be!” Her father, nor the doctor could stop Trini from entering her mother’s chambers. The sheets were stained red, her mother had grown pale, this could not be it. It simply couldn’t be the end of her mother’s life...there was so much she had left to do.

“Trini…?”

“Yes, mother?” Trini was at her mother’s side at an instant. Taking her hand, and bringing it to her lips. June felt so cold...she was slipping away, “You have to hold on” 

Lady June shook her head, she knew she didn’t have much time, “Trini, my darling girl, my only daughter”

She was saying her last words, but Trini didn’t want to hear them. She didn’t want her mother to be lost forever. With tears streaming down the young girl’s face she buried her forehead into her mother’s arm. It was then she felt two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so she could face her mother in these final moments. “Please don’t die, I need you” 

Trini looked to the doorway where her father stood, watching this one last moment between the two most important girls in his life. “He needs you. The twins…they should know their mother” 

June was fading, and fading away fast, “Have courage, and be kind” 

Trini wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, with one big sniff and a nod of her head she promised, “I will mother, always”

_ Always.  _

The house was never the same after Lady June died. 

Sir Gabriel Gomez would keep to himself in the study, mourning, reflecting on the love of his life whilst finishing a bottle of his favorite bourbon. The kitchen staff sung fewer songs. The garden simply didn’t feel as vibrant with life. Trini spent more of her time reading than playing, after all, the last time she  _ played _ she lost her mother. She wouldn’t risk that again. The worst days were when Gabriel would go into town for business. Saying goodbye to him in the early morning was always the hardest. For that meant during those couple of days...she felt truly alone.

How she missed her mother, so dearly. 

The passing days became passing months, it was almost an entire year since Lady June's passing when Gabriel Gomez brought home a  _ new _ bride. A  _ new _ love. A woman by the name of Rita of the Repulsa family. Yes, she was strikingly beautiful with dark locks of hair, a thin physique and an immaculate emerald wardrobe...but something felt off about this woman the moment she laid eyes on Trini. Jealousy. Envy as green as the dress she was wearing. To her, Trini represented a product of Gabriel's first love...a young lady so beautiful, just like her mother... _ June.  _ It sickened Rita to even  _ look _ in Trini's direction. 

Rita was quick to fornicate the marriage, though no matter how often they made love, Rita never bore a child of her own. June’s twins resembled so much of their father that she decided to raise them as her own to groom them the way she’d like. After all, a man was the one to make the money. To Trini she would love her brothers, even if her step mother wanted nothing more for her to stay away. She couldn't even hold one of them without Rita snapping at her. "Stupid girl, you're going to drop him on his head!" All she wanted was to connect and feel apart of this new family. To make best of this situation. At least she still had the love of her father, and for that, she could get through the harder days.

_ Be kind, and have courage. _

Trini made a promise to her mother, but being kind and gracious around the presence of her step mother became challenging. She felt like she was walking around on pins and needles in Rita's presence. That the wrong step would set her off. Her father didn't see it...for he went into town more often than not...even remarrying didn't fill the void June left in his heart. One dark day, Gabriel didn't return home...his merchant cart was attacked by raiders. An ambush. A struggle he didn't make it out of. Trini didn't get a chance to say goodbye…

With no new money coming in, Rita had to fire the kitchen staff, Trini had to say goodbye to her childhood friend Billy for his mother could no longer work there. If there were no servants to keep up the house, it only made sense in Rita's mind for Trini to be the one to pick up the slack. To take care of her younger brothers while she had to try and figure out a way to make their ends meet. Every single day Trini would wake up hours before her family in order to prepare breakfast. She remembered childhood days, spending time with Candace and Billy, making breakfast for the whole house...all Trini had to hold onto were past memories of a time where love and song filled the walls of this home.   
  
One morning she set the table for four, wanting to sit down with her family to have a meal before she would start her other chores of cleaning the house. Rita sat at the head of the table, the twin boys on either side of her. A thick black eyebrow rose, green eyes narrowed at her step-daughter, a pest that she was saddled with in her husbands wake. "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Having breakfast" Trini served empty plates, before trying to join them at the other head of the table. "I thought-"   
  
"Oh honey, dear, you have no time to waste" With one long stroke of her finger, Rita traced the top of the table, "This house is absolutely filthy. You can eat when your chores are done" Gabe and Michael sneered at their older sister, clearly picking up their mother's nasty behavior. The eldest twin snatched Trini's plate and divided her meal with his brother across the table.   
  
It was clear she wasn't wanted.

Dust, sweep, garden, take care of the livestock, prepare meals, Trini was doing the work of multiple people all day every day to the point of exhaustion. Rita even moved her, and June's belongings up into the attic..a more  _ suiting _ place for Trini. "How can someone be  _ so _ vile?" Trini asked the mice that kept her company at night, she didn't have much to offer for them. When she finished her chores, there wasn't much left in terms of a meal, but even so she would share her rations with her only friends. "I'm trying mother...I'm  _ trying _ to do what you've asked of me..."

Some nights it was simply easier to cry herself to sleep.

One night, Trini didn't even have the energy to make it up to the attic...she fell asleep by the chimney. Gabe and Michael were quick to take notice in the morning...their sister covered in soot. "My my look what we have here" The boy couldn't have been much older than six, and yet he carried so much malice in his voice. "Sister, you look terrible"   
  
"Dreadful" Michael piped up next to him.   
  
"All covered in ash and  _ cinders" _   
  
Like any other little boy who liked to tease, Michael folded his arms, his grin full of mischief, "Cinderini" Gabe snickered at the new nickname, how young boys could be so cruel.   
  
Trini had to look in the reflection of a pot to see that they were right...she looked like an absolute mess.   
  
"Cinderini, you boys are simply wicked" Rita didn't say anything to discourage the use of the nasty nickname, in fact, she enjoyed hearing it. To dehumanize the woman that made her feel so insecure, "Now, is breakfast ready? I don't like to be kept waiting"   
  
"...Soon ma'am....I'll fetch fresh eggs right away" Trini did everything she could to hold in the tears as she exited the kitchen. The sounds of her brothers’ laughter felt like daggers to her heart.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting!” Lady Rita’s voice sickened Trini to her stomach.

There  _ had _ to be more to life than this…

*****

Trini, or  _ Cinderini,  _ to the residents of the house would have two days a month to go into the market and pick up supplies. These were the only days she could look forward to, even if she were doing simple tasks for the house. It was a chance for her to interact with other people outside of Rita and her brothers. One stop in particular always made her smile, the blacksmith. Now, she never  _ needed _ anything from him but ever since Billy became his apprentice she always enjoyed stopping in to say hello to an old friend.

"How have you been?" Billy asked, concerned as he took her delicate hand in his gloved ones to expect, "She's working you to the bone..."

"I'm fine" Trini responded, the last thing she wanted was for her childhood friend to worry on her behalf. She would always put her head down and get done what needed to be done. "You musn't worry about me"

"The offer to become my wife is still good" The true blacksmith, a young man by the name of Zachary spoke. It was true, when Mr. Gomez had died, he offered his hand and a place to take the young woman. But she wasn't going to marry out of convenience or for wealth like her step-mother did...she wanted to find her own true love...some how...some way.

"I cannot leave my brothers to live with that"  _ Horrible,  _ she wanted to add, but she couldn't tarnish her step-mother's name, "Woman" She shrugged her shoulders, "The twins are the only thing I have left of my father...my mother..." Even if they were being raised by Rita. Those boys, that house, that was  _ all _ Trini had left of her family. "They're young...I'm sure they'll come around" She knew in her heart that the  _ moment _ they turned eligible to work, Rita would have her  _ ‘sons’  _ hustle and bustle to become wealthy. To support her...to find a rich family to marry into. For Rita, the twins were simply investments...they were too young to understand. Trini musn't abandon them to a cruel fate of being used...she knew first hand what that felt like.

Billy and Zack exchanged a glance, a mutual feeling of empathy for their friend.

Trumpets blaring pulled the three young adults away from their conversation. What was going on? With only one way to find out they quickly exited the Blacksmith's shop to find that one of the Royal Guards, a strapping young man in the royal colors of pink and silver, had stood upon the highest point, he had an announcement to make. "The Princess of Grovia will be hosting a royal ball to find her next suitor! Gates will be open to the public for  _ all _ citizens to attend!" How gracious, how luxurious, a ball! The townspeople started to buzz with excitement, it wasn't every day someone of their class was invited into the castle nevertheless a ball. This would be the event of the year!

"You have to get to that ball" Billy nodded his head with a determined look in his eye, if  _ anyone _ could use a night of fun...a night of escape, it would be his old friend.

"I don't think my  _ stepmother  _ will allow for that..."

"Then let's find a way to convince her..." Zack's eyes traveled across the street to where the local seamstress had set up shop. He had a  _ brilliant _ idea brewing in that head of his.

*****

A distance away in the royal castle of Grovia, Princess Kimberly of the Hart bloodline looked out of her bedroom window to see that the news was being delivered. She longed to do more for her people, she didn't want to be the type of Queen who stayed far away from the life in the villages. She felt isolated here, watching from afar, her existence only for making a deal with another kingdom. Her body was simply a tool for marriage, a contract to expand territories or trade routes. "Father is not well, is he?" She asked, not bothering to turn and speak with face to face with her most trusted knight Jason of the Scott family.   
  
"I'm afraid not" The blonde man spoke, his eyes averting down to the ground out of respect, "The doctor says he doesn't have much longer to live"   
  
"I see" She loved her father Theodore, and she knew deep in her heart that eventually he and her mother from a far away land had fallen in love. That he refused to remarry when she had died...but his expectations on her were suffocating. "He still wants me to marry Prince Thomas?" To produce an heir with him, to give Grovia a powerful army at it's disposal.   
  
"Yes he does" Jason responded, "He wants you to be in a secure place once he passes to be Queen..."   
  
"You do not need to reiterate his message" Kimberly glanced back to her knight, stepping toward him with a concerned gaze, "And what of you Sir Jason? You have been at my side for years, do you think I should marry Prince Thomas?"   
  
The knight shook his head from side to side, no, "I think you would make an excellent Queen...you aren't interested in war, or power, but simply the prosperity of our land." His blue eyes averted down once more, "Prince Thomas is hellbent on expanding his land, and has no problem making enemies along his path...I understand my word doesn't carry much weight...I would die protecting you, you know this"   
  
"But you agree, that I shouldn't abide a dying man's wishes...a dying  _ King" _   
  
"I think you should choose your own destiny" Jason simply folded his arms, his posture still stiff around royal presence, "To be Grovian is to have courage, and to be kind. Live by example, inspire greatness...have the courage to follow your heart"   
  
Kimberly glanced into the direction of window, "Perhaps I'll find my true love at this ball..."   
  
"Perhaps, my princess" Jason had faith, his smile never faltered, he could feel it as well...that this event would bring about  _ destiny. _

*****

Trini returned to her home, bustling with excitement as she relayed the good news to her stepmother, "The princess is having a ball! And she has invited  _ all _ to come to the event" She hung up an absolutely stunning dress that Zack and Billy had purchased her as a token to sweeten up the rotten stepmother, "I took the liberties and made a trade with the local seamstress to get you something new for the occasion"

Rita's brow arched at the dress, as much as she despised Trini she did have excellent taste in wardrobe, "I suppose I should  _ thank _ you" Was that actually gracious? "And?"

"And I was hoping I would be allowed to attend the event as well" Trini put up her hands, ready for her stepmother to dismiss her, "I can make my  _ own _ dress, we would not be spending a  _ dime.  _ I promise, I won't be a bother or get in the way"

"If you  _ think _ you could make a dress in time...." Rita trailed off, "But in your absence to the market, I'm afraid there is  _ more _ that needs to be tended to"

"So I can go?" Trini's spirits lifted, "I'll do the work, I promise, this place will be spick and span!" She rushed off, elated by the thoughts of the perfect evening. A  _ ball.  _ A place where she could hear  _ music _ again, a chance to dress up...to be  _ Trini  _ and  _ not _ Cinderini.

There was so much to do, so much to clean, Trini put every ounce of her strength into her work. 

She wanted to meet Rita's expectations, for once she was showing that there was some kindness in her heart. Every dish was washed and put into place, Trini got on her knees and scrubbed the floors, there wasn't a cobweb in sight. The secluded house would look  _ spotless, perfect _ inside and out. It was well into the night when she found one of her mother's old dresses, it was dated to say the least but with a little bit of love, care, and assistance from her rodent friends. Trini was sure to make it as elegant as June was...her mother would be  _ so  _ proud.

On the night of the ball, Trini rushed downstairs in her dress, she was ready to go onto the carriage and head out to have a night of absolute magic and wonder. She never felt herself smiling so much in her life, it was simply impossible to contain the excitement bubbling up in her heart. Trini felt like she could  _ float _ she was so light, she never felt this  _ beautiful _ since...since she was much younger.

"Oh, oh Trini" Trini's heart sank into her stomach at her stepmother's patronizing tone. It was followed by a, "You  _ cannot _ wear that to a  _ royal _ ball. You would utterly embarrass this  _ house,  _ and worse personally offend the princess with how  _ hideous _ that looks" Rita slinked toward her, fire burning in her eyes as she reached up, grasping the sleeve of Trini's homemade dress tightly in her slender fingers. "Take it off at once!"

"No! I did everything you asked! I won't be  _ near _ you! Please! Please mother allow me to go!" Trini didn't know what horrified her more, the sound of Rita tearing her sleeve...or the word  _ mother _ leaving her lips. Rita was  _ certainly _ not her mother. It felt like she betrayed June's memory uttering the word in reference to another woman... _ this _ woman.

"Your dress is stupid" Gabe, dressed up in a dashing suit followed his mother's behavior by tearing the other sleeve, laughing all the way.  _ "You're _ stupid"

"And ugly" Michael spat, stealing Rita's glass of a fine red wine and tossing it in Trini's direction...the yellow dress was simply  _ ruined.  _ Ruined by people who were  _ supposed _ to be family.

Tears boiled in Trini's eyes, her fists were tightened, she didn't want to show her step-mother how she had affected her...she didn't want to lash out in rage. Be kind. Be kind. Oh how she wanted to  _ scream.  _ How she wanted to do  _ something.  _ "Someone has to watch the twins in my absence. I'm sorry Trini" Rita's smirk showed that she had been planning to tear her down from the  _ start,  _ "But you simply  _ cannot _ go"

That was it. Trini couldn't bear to look at her wicked step-mother's face any longer. Still wearing the shreds of her dress she exited the home, hearing her younger brother's call out to her. "Cinderini, Cinderini" How she hated that vile nickname. How she hated the way she was treated...how she hated how much the twins looked like her father. He would be so disappointed...Lady June would be heartbroken. All Trini wanted was one night of freedom. Just one. She wasn't asking of anything. She didn't care about royalty...she didn't care about Rita's plans to try and find a new husband. Trini knew she was looking to remarry someone of wealth, possibly a Duke or a Count if she played her cards right. Trini wouldn't have gotten in the way...   
  
Tears streamed down her face as she rested her forehead against the stone of the well. She couldn't take it anymore, the weight on her chest, the responsibility to her brothers...brothers that didn't even appreciate everything she's done for them. The weight of the world was too much on her shoulders...she wanted it to end...she wanted this all to be over. She couldn't even remember what it was like to dance...   
  
"Excuse me Miss?" An old, starving man, a blanket covered his shivering skeletal form approached the crying girl. "Can I bother you for some water?"   
  
"Oh sir of course, please...please sit down" Trini had to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. Her problems seemed so small next to this man who simply wanted something to eat. She quickly rushed inside to pull her rations and a cup of water to give to the man, "I'm sorry it's not much..." But it was all she had...she didn't have the stomach to even try to eat tonight.   
  
"That's quite alright Trini" The man graciously took the cup from her hands and placed it to his mouth to quench his dry throat.   
  
"....How do you know my name?" She had never met this man before in her life...how did he even come onto the Gomez grounds? "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed, suddenly defensive.   
  
The old man simply chuckled, standing to his feet, as if he wasn't even sick. "Why Trini, don't you know? I'm your fairy Godfather" He glanced down to his form and realized it wasn't the most suiting for the occasion. With a clap of his hands the old man suddenly transformed into a younger, more attractive man. One that appeared to be around her father's age, if he were still alive. His suit sparkled a vibrant red, a white wand in his hand. "But you, my dear, can call me Zordon"   
  
Trini felt as if she were to faint. The sparkles alone were a bit much for her eyes to take in all at once. The young woman titled her head to the side, "I've never heard of a Fairy Godfather" A fairy godmother sure, in tales told to children...but never a man. "Are you real? Is this a dream?" What sort of man, magical or not was named Zordon? It seemed farfetch'd. That someone was out watching out for her.   
  
"I'm very real"   
  
"If you're so real why would you wait this long to show up!?" If someone were truly looking out for her, wouldn't they have arrived literally at any other time? Why did Zordon wait for Trini to be at her lowest possible breaking point to make himself known?   
  
"We don't have much time" He shook his head, dismissing the most obvious of questions. He stepped over to Trini and lifted her chin, her face still wet with tears, "You want to make it to the ball, don't you?"   
  
Trini heaved out a defeated sigh, her dress...her last memory of her mother had been completely ruined by those out to tear her down. "I cannot wear this to a ball..." Her eyes averted to the house, "Besides, if I go. Who will watch over my brothers?" She sat down at the edge of the well, "What is the point?"   
  
Zordon's smile was gentle, almost fatherly, "We're going to get you to the ball with a bit of magic" He pointed his wand in the direction of the house, "Do not worry about the little ones, they'll sleep" Trini's eyes widened as two little boys instantly hit the ground into a deep slumber, "...They'll wake up in the morning. I can watch over the house for you" He tapped his chin, looking Trini over, "How do you feel about the color red?" Something to match the sparkly red suit her fairy godfather was wearing? No, she didn't think so.   
  
"My favorite color's yellow" Trini glanced down to the tattered dress, also in yellow. The color reminded her of staying positive in life, the warmth of sunshine and flowers on a beautiful spring day.   
  
"Yellow it is" He motioned with his hand, "Now step forward" Trini did what had been asked of her, looking a bit wary as Zordon pointed his white sparkling magic wand in her direction. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" A magic iteration that sounded absolutely ridiculous coming out of the mouth of a magical middle aged man wearing a dapper sparkling red suit. But before Trini could make a side comment to the absurdity she felt the magic swirling around her. Her mother's dress was being transformed into something larger than life. A dress fit for royalty! Oh this was far too nice, Trini wasn't worth a fine dress like this. She had to look at her reflection in the well's water, her hair was put up nicely... _ Cinderini _ wasn't the one looking back at her. 

"I'm beautiful..." Something her mother and father told her years ago...but over time she didn't believe it anymore. Trini was one that was covered in soot, in sweat, her hands were calloused, her knees were scraped. She wasn't  _ elegant _ . "...I can't believe it..."

Zordon turned his back away from her, using his magic for other necessities to get to the ball. The mice that lived up in the attic had transformed into beautiful horses, a pumpkin became a majestic carriage, there was some hope that she would get to the castle in time. Trini's heart filled with warmth, filled with  _ faith _ that her goodness and kindness had finally been rewarded. 

That someone as wicked as Lady Rita couldn't keep her down, couldn't keep her away from this ball...from this one night to live like a fairy tale. "Now. One more detail" He turned back to Trini in one swift motion, "With an outfit like that she needs a shoe to match" The beaten and worn shoes were not suitable to pair with a golden yellow elegant dress.

The fairy godfather pointed his wand at Trini's feet, another magic word and the shoes transformed into a beautiful glass slipper with an etched sunflower on the top to flow with the color of Trini's dress. Trini blinked in surprise, such a shoe should feel uncomfortable, yet...this was soft, "How?"

As if he knew the answer to the question, Zordon simply replied, "Magic" His expression shifted, became more serious in an instant, "Now. My magic will only work for so  _ long.  _ I'm afraid" He tapped his watch, "When the clock strikes twelve the spell will wear off"

"That's okay!" Trini wasn't asking for much, simply  _ going _ to the ball was enough. Leave it to a Fairy God _ father  _ to give her a curfew, "I will be back, I promise" The young maiden lunged forward to hug her guardian angel, "Thank you so much"

"Now make haste!" After a moment of the embrace he shooed her away, this magic had a time limit after all, "And please...have a good time Trini..."

*****

“Ah Jason, you clean up nice” Princess Kimberly, the hostess of the towns ball complimented her personal guard. “But please, I’d like for you to enjoy your night”

The humble guard wearing his uniform stood tall, his chin held high, “I couldn’t enjoy my evening if my princess isn’t” Kimberly looked in his direction and the young man’s brows rose, knowing. “You’ve been avoiding Prince Thomas all night”

“Is it that obvious?” Kimberly chuckled, to her, this was no different than any other party. Fancy ball gowns, luxurious ordverus, the finest musicians that Grovia had to offer. Kimberly was raised to host, to put on the face of an entertainer of a princess. Every step she made had to be proper, every conversation she had must carry the finest of diplomacy. She had to live and breathe the image of Grovia to represent the very people she had invited to enjoy the ball.

The princess leaned over the balcony railing and observed the dance floor below. She could smile seeing those who work day and night in the nearby village dress up and  _ dance,  _ and feel the joys of  _ living _ for something greater. This night was for  _ them.  _ As a future Queen, she took note to do more for the  _ people  _ to  _ share _ her luxurious life. 

“Besides, if someone made an attempt on your life...there’s no heir to the throne and Grovia would be without a leader” 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, it would be quite foolish if someone made an attempt at her life. Not when she could be married off. “I think I’d rather die than wed Prince Thomas” A joke that she and Jason had the sense of humor to laugh at. “Jason, please, I will be just fine.” Her eyes trailed down to the dance floor once more, “The Blacksmith is dancing with Lady Clark, the one you have eyes for” Jason blinked in such surprise, he was so taken aback by such a claim. “I’m not the only obvious one”

“...If that is what you wish, I cannot disobey” Jason bowed his head and politely excused himself from the princess’ side.

Finally, alone at last. Kimberly could sigh, exhaling through her nose as she watched Jason cut in to dance with a maiden he had an eye on. If Kimberly were to be honest with herself, she  _ also _ liked the company of Lady Amanda of the Clark family. There were times where Amanda would help Kimberly dress, assist with braiding her hair ever so perfectly. Kimberly could become intoxicated with her scent, with the presence of another woman...sometimes she played with the idea of a female suitor as opposed to following the norm. As Queen she would have that power to change the laws. It was  _ easy _ for the princess to be  _ kind,  _ but a challenge in itself to have the  _ courage _ to stand up for what made her heart sing.

Kimberly’s breath caught in her throat upon seeing a late guest arrive. She had never seen woman, or a man that stunningly breathtaking before. This mysterious guest in a gorgeous yellow gown, glass slippers, tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that the princess wanted to run her fingers through. She found herself biting her lip as she couldn’t take her eyes away from this beautiful stranger. Surely she wasn’t a commoner, she had to be of royal blood...but from  _ where?  _ Kimberly thought she knew  _ all _ of the royal families of the surrounding kingdoms. “Wow...look at her” It was as if her heart was pierced by cupid himself. She turned to make another comment but then remembered that Jason had left her side. “Right”

_ Have courage.  _

The princess hastened her steps, she must be the first one to speak with this stranger...she had to know more about her. Her name, where she was from, the talented seamstress who made that dress. Kimberly wanted to hear the sound of her voice, to be one to hear her voice...to see her smile. Curiosity drew her near the woman, and what drove her more was a selfish need to keep her from the likes of the princes to court her.

_ Have courage.  _

Princess Kimberly had to cut through the crowd, had to make pleasant promises that she would speak with specific nobles later. She didn’t have the time to speak of her father’s illness. Common towns people knew to get out of their princess’ way, Kimberly could hear the whispers of excitement that royalty was  _ so _ close to them. She wished she could spend the extra seconds to acknowledge them, but there was a burning desire in her chest to speak with her mysterious guest. 

_ Have courage.  _

The princess wasn’t prepared to speak with such a beautiful woman, her breath was simply snatched away. “Would you like to dance?” Kimberly managed to salvage her poise and asked the mysterious girl, a hand outstretched. People were watching, waiting with anticipation, there was no turning around now. 

“You...you want to dance with  _ me?”  _ The other woman was stunned, her brown eyes wide in surprise. She had only gotten there and the host, the  _ princess _ of Grovia was asking  _ her _ to dance. “But I…” The woman in yellow scanned the room as if  _ looking _ for someone, “I am nothing special”

“Nonsense” Was this stranger going to turn  _ her _ down? A  _ princess? The _ princess? “Please? I simply adore this song”

Trini couldn’t say  _ no _ to the princess, not when she was so adamant about dancing with her. She simply nodded her head and took Princess Kimberly’s hand. Immediately they went to the center of the ballroom, everyone had their eyes on them. Trini had grown so used to being a servant in her own home...Princess Kimberly could sense that something was wrong, she simply smiled and a calm relief washed over Trini, “Just pretend that I’m the only one in the room”

This was  _ her _ night. Trini had worked so hard to get here, to experience one day in the sun. Her parents would have been so proud to see her dancing elegantly with  _ royalty.  _ She couldn’t think about Rita, or her younger brothers. The only one that mattered in this room  _ full _ of people was the beautiful princess before her. They didn’t  _ once _ break eye contact. Trini felt something burning in her core, a desire to be around the Princess longer….how selfish. Surely the princess could be with  _ anyone,  _ why would she waste her time with a girl like Trini?

Kimberly took note out of the corner of her eye, a man in green and gold coming their way, “Let’s take a walk” She murmured to Trini...clearly out to avoid Prince Thomas at all costs. By taking this stranger by the hand, she excused herself and company from the floor. “I’m sorry I haven’t even caught your name”

Trini shook her head, she felt that her name didn’t matter...one night of magic...that was all she would have before facing the reality of her home life. “Who were you avoiding?” Kimberly guided them to the back of the palace where she could sit with Trini by a fountain. 

“My duties” Kimberly couldn’t help but chuckle, finding a seat on the stone bench, “Father expects me to marry for power...I have no interest in Prince Thomas, or a militant Grovia”

“Ah I see” Everyone has problems, even someone with all of the power and riches in the world. 

“I’d rather choose who I marry” Kimberly went on to explain, tilting her head to the side, “Where are you from? I...would have remembered a face as strikingly beautiful as yours. Are you royalty? From the islands perhaps?”

“I am no royalty” Trini shook her head, this dress, these slippers...they weren’t  _ her.  _ As nice as they were. “I’m just a girl who wanted to go to a ball…”

Kimberly ducked her head down, “And my selfishness has taken you away from the main event” Always about her, never about the people she was meant to rule over. She stood up and extended her arm, the windows were open and even if the music sounded faint in the distance the pair could still hear the bustling event inside. “Dance with me”

“Here?” Trini glanced around the beautiful garden, there was  _ no _ one to watch them, “Alright” With a smile she had taken Kimberly’s hand once more. The princess took lead of the dance, wrapping an arm around her waist. This dance felt different, with no one watching the Princess could step closer...Trini’s head tilted up in the direction of her dance partner and in the perfect moment Kimberly pressed her lips against Trini’s in a kiss. Was this what love felt like? To be desired by another human being?

_ Dong.  _

Oh no. Trini’s heart sank, panic in her eyes as she pulled away from the Princess. Her perfect night would end with a kiss with a beautiful woman. But reality had struck too swiftly. The clock tower reminding her that there was only a matter of time before she would revert back to someone so undesirable...back to  _ Cinderini.  _

“I’m sorry I must go” Trini had to pull away, lifting her dress so she could run as quickly as possible.

_ Dong _

Kimberly cursed herself, was kissing her the wrong move? Did she spook this poor woman? She thought she was doing everything right...that perhaps...no it was silly. “Wait! So early? I haven’t even caught your name!”

_ Dong _

Trini turned her head back, she felt terrible that she had to leave so soon… “I had a lovely time!” Perhaps the  _ best _ day of her life since her parents had died.

_ Dong _

“Please stay!” Kimberly rushed after her as best as she could, but dresses and high heels weren’t meant for an evening jog. “I’d hate for you to go”

“I’m sorry……...but I must” Trini couldn’t turn around and speak any longer. There wasn’t any time, as she descended the steps she could feel one of her glass slippers come off...she couldn’t go back and fetch it. The pumpkin still had to make a journey back to across town. “Thank you for a perfect night” She murmured, sitting in the seat of the pumpkin coach, doing her best not to cry as she leaned her head against the cushion of the seat. The princess wanted  _ her.  _

Kimberly had to watch as someone she felt so connected to run away, she stopped at the stairs and picked up the glass slipper that was left behind. What a beautiful sunflower ingrained on the top. In all of the commotion and yelling Jason was quickly at her side, his eyes searching for anyone that would dare harm his princess. “She’s gone...I didn’t even learn of her name”

“Who?”

“The most beautiful woman...she made me feel…” Kimberly couldn’t come up with the right words, for someone who was constantly poised she couldn’t even string a sentence together. “I must find her Jason...please...bring her to me”

When Kimberly handed over the glass slipper to her knight, Jason simply looked dumbfounded. The  _ only _ clue he had in finding this woman was a glass slipper? “...Whatever you wish” He cursed himself, knowing that the only way he could possibly take on this task is to have every maiden in Grovia try on said  _ shoe _ . “I will find you your maiden”

“Please hurry” A distraught Kimberly returned to the castle...she had to remain a gracious host after all. 

*****

Rita was furious with Trini upon her arrival, everyone at the ball talked about such a beautiful woman in a yellow dress. As beautiful as a sunflower in the summer.  _ June.  _ She couldn’t attach herself to a rich man when everyone wanted to speak with a mysterious guest. “I don’t know  _ how  _ you got away with this” Rita forcibly grabbed Trini by the arm, pulling her up the stairs and throwing her into the attic, “But I  _ know _ this was your doing” 

The royal knight and guard was coming, she didn’t have much time to hide her step-daughter. “Stay quiet if you know what’s good for you” She snarled, slamming the door in Trini’s face and locking it behind her. 

This was it. Trini could only watch from the window as Jason and a couple of his armored knights on horseback approached the humble abode. Kimberly… “I’m so sorry princess” Trini felt so defeated as she watched Rita greet the knight with a fake smile. She seduced her way into her father’s life and now she was going to try and take away her shot at a future.

Trini couldn’t handle this much longer, she started to pound at the door begging for her brothers to heed her attention. “Michael! Gabe! Please unlock this door! I must go downstairs!”

She could  _ hear _ her little brothers standing at the doorway, hopefully one of them had the sense to have the key. “Mother says to keep you quiet!” Called Gabe’s little voice. 

“She’s not your mother!” Trini rested her forehead against the door, “That woman has been  _ lying _ to you since you were a  _ child.  _ Your mother was  _ kind _ and  _ beautiful _ and she would never strike you...she died bringing you two into the world...please...look in your heart…”

Gabe and Michael exchanged a glance from the other side of the door. They were both so young, so easily manipulated...but when they really thought of Rita. She didn’t  _ act _ like a mother, no Trini was the one to make sure they were fed and taken care of. Trini was the one to patch them up if they had ever fallen. Maybe Trini was lying, maybe she wasn’t...but the boys had a small sense to what was right and what was wrong, and locking Trini in the attic while the  _ royal knight _ was in the front yard looking for maidens was  _ wrong.  _

The boys agreed that they would let Trini out, she had to take a moment to hug them so tightly. “Look in the attic and you’ll find the truth” Trini was sure to save  _ everything _ of her mother that she could. Hopefully Gabe and Michael would find answers...right now she had somewhere she needed to be.

Rita was currently trying on the glass slipper when Trini exited the door, a hand behind her back. Jason frowned, perplexed, “I thought you said  _ you _ were the only female at this residence”

“Oh she’s  _ nothing”  _ Rita’s green eyes glared sharply in Trini’s direction. “Just a servant”

_ Have courage and be kind.  _

“By royal decree  _ every _ maiden is to try on the slipper” 

In a fit of jealousy Rita stomped onto the ground, the glass slipper shattering beneath her. “Oops, I slipped”

Two could play that game. While Jason stared in horror that the only basis for his mission had been destroyed, Trini could only smile, knowing she had won this. “It’s a good thing I have the other one” From behind her back she revealed that she was carrying the other slipper, much to Rita’s horror. She had just committed a crime by interfering with the Princess.

An armored knight stepped off the horse, taking off his helmet to reveal that he wasn’t a male at all...or a knight for that matter. The one and only Princess Kimberly of Grovia shook out her hair, taking a moment to smile in Trini’s direction, “I have seen enough!” She looked to Jason, “I want this woman arrested” Jason was happy to oblige this request, Lady Rita would now be at  _ Kimberly’s  _ mercy. 

Kimberly stepped toward the peasant servant girl, reaching her hand out to take the slipper and observe it. Such beautiful glass, a sunflower, something this special wasn’t mass produced. “Would you mind putting it on?”

Trini shook her head and sat down, Kimberly was the one to slowly put it on her foot to find...it was a perfect fit. Kimberly could breathe a sigh of relief, finally, the search was over she found the woman that had stolen her heart, “You’re her…” She tilted her head to the side, “...Now will you tell me your name?”

“It’s...Trini…” 

“Well then Trini….will you do  _ me _ the honor of marrying me? I can’t lose you again”

Trini stared at Kimberly with wide eyes, she looked to the house behind her...so many years she spent locked away in this home. Preserving a memory of her parents, making sure her brothers were taken care of...the house seemed so small compared to a castle. A castle where she could be her own person, to start a  _ new _ life with endless possibilities...a life where she could spend every moment with a woman she could only dream of. “...Of course I will marry you”

And  _ that,  _ was only the beginning to a happily ever after _.  _

 


End file.
